Kzarka
Kzarka, the Lord of Corruption, is said to have the destructive might of a God. He was sealed centuries ago by an unknown sacred organization. Kzarka was safely sealed in a shrine in Serendia, but a suspicious group took it over in the turmoil of the war and is now attempting his resurrection. Heidel has dispatched troops to retake the shrine several times, but each attempt has ended in failure.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4082/ He partially resurrects as part of his encounter as a World Boss. Lore Show Spoiler According to the Legend of Bareeds, after crossing a harsh desert, Bareeds confronted the Lord of Corruption. Mustering an arcane power, Bareeds severed the hands of Kzarka, Lord of Corruption, and the earth where his blood was shed became the vast lands of Mediah.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6147/ It resurrects everything including the living, the dead, and the inanimate, and corrupts them so they won’t die after resurrection. Some believe that the monsters and mutations were created by evil gods from the ancient times.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6539/ Kzarka seems to have a big following among the Barbarian races. Some, such as the Argos Saunils in Valencia, want to resurrect him to help them destroy humanity. Across the continent there are various groups trying to resurrect the Lord of Corruption.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4191/ In Serendia a group of cultists led by Muskan took control of an abandoned monastery and a shrine in the southern mountains. There, they sacrifice people, mostly maidens,https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6636/ to resurrect Kzarka. They're being helped by the Shadow Knights that try to resurrect Belmorn.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4061/ In Calpheon the Shadow Knights were successful in the partial resurrection of the Lord of Corruption in the Calpheon Shrine, but were stopped by the Valkyries led by Enslar.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6904/ For some reason the Elionian Church wanted the valkyries to be sacrificed to the dark entity. In Mediah the researchers of the Elric Shrine studied Kzarka in their study of necromancy on behalf of the House of Bareeds. Soon after, they turned to his worship. Some are assumed to have entered a pact with him, and in return he granted them the heads and back hooves of goats and sharp claws for hands.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4710/ In Valencia another cult arose. Led by Muskan's brother, Agrakhan, they invaded Cadry Shrine to use its ancient traces to resurrect Kzarka.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4919/ Also in Valencia, the Argos Saunils occupied the Crescent Shrine, once an Ancient site and after a Valencian one, to use its relics for the same purpose. World Boss Battle AP/DP Recommended (unbuffed): 120+/80+ (Range) 150+ (Melee) Stats *Level: 55 *HP: 88,937,126 *Defense (DP): 650 *Evasion: 600 *Damage Reduction: 50 *XP: 74,331,270 *Skill XP: 9,147,168 Abilities: * Melee Cleave: A 180° Cleave around his current target. Possible he will do a 180° turn before using this Attack. It is medium damage but he can reuse it in rapid succession. * Basic Hit: More powerful than the Cleave but with a much smaller AoE around his current target. * Basic Range Hit: His ranged Basic Attack is an instant projectile with the chance to knock you down. As the Attack is really fast it is close to impossible to dodge it but on the other hand this attack is rather weak. * Breath: His most deadly attack is his Breath. The cast time before he starts channeling is so long that it is one of the easiest attacks to evade. Note that the damage from the Breath is delayed a few seconds.http://urzasarchives.com/bdo/guides/how-to-world-field-boss-black-desert-online/page_4/ Loot *Hunter's Seal 2-4 *Black Stone (Armor) 3-5 *Black Stone (Weapon) 1-3 *Gold Bar 10G 2-3 *Kzarka's Latent Aura 1-2 *Kzarka's Sealed Weapon Box *Between 150000 and 250000 silver. Work in progress. References Category:World Bosses Category:Gods